1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed type of apparatus for treating waste gases, such as poison gases which are discharged during the manufacturing of semiconductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, amount of gases with poison, combustibility, and causticity are use for a processing of manufacturing semiconductor. Silane, dichloride silane, ammonia, oxidized nitrogen, arsine, phosphine, diboron, boron, and trichloride are used for a process of a chemical vapor deposition. In the processing of manufacturing semiconductors, some of them are used in the processing and the waste gases of them with high density of poison are discharged into ambience.
Also, various of waste gases with poison is created during the processing of a lower pressure chemical vapor deposition, a plasma chemical vapor deposition, a plasma etching, an epitaxy vapor deposition.
The treatment of the waste gases is very important thing relating to the environments. In recent, the law relating to the environments provides that poison must be removed from the waste gases before discharging the waste gases into the ambience.
Various efforts have been tried to treat the waste gases which are discharged during the processing of manufacturing semiconductors, but the apparatus for treating the waste gases cannot achieve a satisfactory performance and effect and have a lot of defection.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a wet type of an apparatus for treating waste gases according to an embodiment of the conventional art, which is partially cut.
The wet type of the apparatus for treating waste gases according to the embodiment of the conventional art includes an inlet chamber 220 in which the discharged waste gases and air flow, a heating chamber 204 which is mounted in a lower portion of the inlet chamber 220, for heating a mixture of the waste gases and air, a mixing chamber 208 which is positioned at a lower portion of the heating chamber 204, for mixing water and high temperature of the mixed gases, a waste gases collecting tube 207 which is mounted on the bottom of the mixing chamber 208, and a drain 209 for discharging the collected substrates out of the tube 207.
In the wet type of the apparatus for treating the waste gases, the waste gases pass through an inlet pipe 201 for the waste gases and move to an inlet pipe 202 for air during the processing of collecting poisonous components.
The mixed waste gases are heated by a heating coil 205 installed in a heating chamber. The heating coil is mounted on an inner surface of a wall of the heating chamber. Water is sprayed through a nozzle 206 of an inlet pipe 203 mounted at an upper portion of the mixing chamber 208. Then, the high temperature of the mixing gases reacts with water and the poisonous components are separated into a solid component and liquid component. Thus, gases without poison are discharged through discharging pipe 210 out of the mixing chamber 208 and solid component and liquid component are discharged through the drain 209 out of the mixing chamber 208.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a dry type of an apparatus for treating waste gas according to another embodiment of the conventional art.
The dry type of the apparatus for treating waste gases includes a mixing section 303, a combustion chamber 304 which is defined at a lower portion of the mixing section, a drawing chamber 305 which is defined under the combustion chamber 304, a collecting container 308 for collecting a drawn substrate, and a cover 309 which encloses the mixing section 303, the combustion chamber 304, the drawing chamber 305, and the collecting container 308, for absorbing air for cooling therein, for mixing the air and purified gases, and for introducing the mixed gases into a duct.
In the apparatus for treating the waste gases, after the waste gases which are introduced through an inlet pipe 301 into the apparatus, are mixed with fuel in a gas phase such as a liquified natural gas and a liquified propane gas which is introduced through an inlet 302 for fuel in gas phase into the apparatus and are transmitted to the combustion chamber 304, the mixture of the waste gases and the fuel is combusted in the combustion chamber 304 by a combustor (not shown).
At this time, poison component of the waste gases, for example silane, is combusted with oxygen or air to create silicon dioxide particles. The particles are very fine and are moved along the wall of the drawing chamber 305 by a conical guide 306 which is rotated by a motor 311 in the drawing chamber 305 to be collected in the collecting container 308.
The combusted and purified gases 315 are mixed with the cooling air 307 which is introduced through space 316 between the cover 309 and the collecting container 308 and are transmitted through space between the cover and the drawing chamber 313 to a duct 314. Then, the purified gases 315 are filtered in the duct 314 and discharged to outside. A reference numeral 310 which is not described indicates a scraper which makes a dust 312 detached from the inner surface of the drawing chamber 305.
In the dry type of the apparatus for treating the waste gases according to the conventional art, however, the drawn fine particles cause the combuster to have out of order. A combustible gases with explosiveness are used in the apparatus for treating the waste gases. The apparatus for treating the waste gases is an open type and a cooling air is introduced from outside therein. Accordingly, there are disadvantages in that it is difficult to manage the apparatus for treating the waste gases and a consumption of fuel increases in a view of economy.
In the dry type of the apparatus for treating the waste gases, there is another disadvantage in that even if the dust attached on the inner surface of the drawing chamber 313 is removed by the scraper, the dust attached on the inner surface of the cover cannot be removed, thereby a lot of time and persons are needed for removing the dust attached on the inner surface of the cover.